Breaking The Law
by Kuro Kuro Kyuurain
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya ketika peraturan menjadi penghalang sebuah perasaan? just for fun. don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I'm comiiiiing! Yosh, readers… This is my second fic….!

Fic. ni gaya bahasanya sengaja saya buat berbeda dari fic. yang sebelumnya, Black and White… kalo di fic. ittu saya berusaha keras dengan , di sini malah kebalikannya….

Well, this is Just for fun! **Don't like don't read! **Sekali lagi, **DON'T LIKE JUST DON'T READ!**

**Disclaimer: ** Kubo-_sensei_, I know u'r the only owner of BLEACH. But, allow me to use some character from it….

**Warning: **OOC, gaje, typo(s), garing, .te

R U READY TO REAAAD! Well, selamat menikmati Breaking The Law first chap.

Breaking The Law

Chapter 1

Cewek berambut oranye itu geleng-geleng kepala. Coba aja liat, lagi-lagi kelasnya kosong gak ada guru. Murid-muridnya pada bikin ribut. Ada yang nge-gosip, ada yang main bola, ada yang sengaja bawa bantal gede buat persiapan tidur kalau lagi-lagi Kyouraku-_sensei_ gak datang.

Yap, itulah suasana kelas 1-B di SMA Karakura. Kelas ini emang terkenal gak tau aturan. Kelas paling nakal dan paling sering membuat para guru ngais-ngais tanah. Dan kelas ini sekarang udah kayak stadion sepak bola. Berisik banget! Dan itulah yang paling bikin cewek rambut oranye itu…. SENENG!

"Hime, cepet sini! Tuh, Ichigo maen tuh!" panggil seseorang. Cewek rambut oranye yang tidak lain adalah Orihime Inoue noleh ke yang manggil.

"Mana, mana, Tatsuki-_chan_?" Orihime lari-lari kayak orang kesurupan kalau uda menyangkut nama Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Cepet-cepet! Tuh, si kepala jeruk!" sahabat Orihime yang namanya Tatsuki Arisawa itu nunjuk ke gerombolan cowok yang lagi main futsal di depan kelas. Terutama, yang rambutnya juga oranye kayak Orihime. Bedanya yang ini kayak jeruk kematengan.

"Kyaa… Kurosaki-_kun_!" Hime teriak-teriak gak jelas. Mendengar itu, Ichigo langsung bergerak _slow motion_ sambil tebar pesona. Orihime meleleh kayak ingus, yang lain pada muntah-muntah.

"Hime, Gue kok gak disorakin?" cowok rambut biru berteriak ngiri.

"IIIH… sapa lo sapa gue?" Orihime melengos. Grimmjow kecewa berat.

Pertandingan futsal berlangsung seru. Cewek-cewek suporter duduk di jendela kelas nyemangatin tim jagoan mereka. Timnya Ichigo, Grimmjow, Ikkaku, Abarai dkk. versus timnya Chad, Keigo, Hisagi, Nnoitra dkk. Ichigo nendang bola, diterima sama Grimmjow. Grimmjow lupa timnya yang mana aja akhirnya nendang sembarangan. Bola bergulir ke kaki Shuuhei Hisagi.

"Lo goblok banget sih!" Abarai menoyor kepala Grimmjow.

"Lho? Dia bukan timku, toh?" Grimmjow dengan _innocent_-nya nanya ke Abarai.

"BUKAN, IDIOT!" sekelas neriakin si Grimm.

Hisagi menendang bola ke Chad, si gorila supernya kelas 1-B. Chad, dengan tendangan dari kaki gorilla-nya, masukin bola ke gawang tim Ichigo (baca: meja yang dijadiin gawang)

"Goool…!" si bencong Yumichika dan suporter tim-nya Chad bersorak gembira. Suporter yang kalah gulung-gulung gak terima. Tiba-tiba…

GRAAAK! Pintu kelas terbuka.

"Berissiiik!" bentak cowok berambut hitam, kulit putih kayak tembok dan mata hijau dari kelas sebelah. Kelas 1-A. Kelasnya siswa teladan, nurut sama _sensei,_ pokoknya calon-calon profesor deh…

"Vampir dari mana, tuh?"

"Gila! Putih amat!"

"Matanya kok ijo? Serem banget, ih!"

"Tangannya kok dua?"

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan norak itu dilontarin para cowok yang sebenarnya iri sama tuh cowok keputihan yang uda ganteng, keren, gayanya cool abis lagi. Cewek-cewek pada jerit-jerit ngeliat pemandangan indah itu. Kecuali, Orihime.

"Emang dia siapa sih? Kok kalian pada teriak-teriak? Mukanya aja kayak tembok gitu. Apanya yang bagus sih?" Hime dengan polosnya tanya ke Tatsuki.

"Masa kamu gak tau dia, Hime? Dia tuh Ulquiorra Schiffer, cowok kelas sebelah yang katanya anak-anak keren. Kalo menurut gue sih biasa aja," Tatsuki melengos. Dia emang bener-bener gak tertarik sama si cowok tembok.

"Eh, lo emang gak bisa ngeliat cowok keren ya, Tatsuki? Mending Ulqui-_chan_ daripada Grimmjow. Tampang sih oke. Tapi, otaknya tuh… patut dipertanyakan!" sambar Chizuru sengit. (di sini Chizuru cewek yang normal). Tatsuki ngamuk-ngamuk gak terima pacarnya dibilang gak punya otak. Tapi, emang bener sih.

"Eh, lu Chizuru… suka sih boleh-boleh aja. Tapi, awas kalo sampe pacaran sama dia!" Tatsuki teriak pas di kuping Chizuru. Cewek itu langsung nutup kupingnya rapat-rapat.

"Iya, iya! Uda tau!" Chizuru balas teriak.

Memang di kelas 1-B ada peraturan mutlak gak boleh berhubungan dalam bentuk apa pun sama anak kelas 1-A. Apalagi pacaran. Karena, tuh dua kelas uda jadi musuh bebuyutan sejak jaman dahulu kala. Peraturan yang sama juga berlaku buat anak kelas 1-A. Yang melanggar konon bisa kena karma. Tapi, belum pernah ada yang membuktikan. Pada parno semua siih…

Kelas jadi makin ribut tak terkendali. Gak ada yang dengerin Ulquiorra. Cowok tembok itu ngeluarin cero saking keselnya (nggak, ding…). Ulquiorra menggebrak papan tulis. Lagaknya uda kayak Byakuya-_sensei_ aja.

"Eh, berani banget lo!" teriak Ichigo. Semua murid langsung pasang tampang garang.

"Kau pikir, kau di daerah siapa?" si Ikkaku juga teriak sambil nyiapin pedang kayu andalannya.

"Punya nyali juga, lo. Padahal di kandang macan!" Hisagi mendukung temen-temennya.

"Emangnya siapa macannya, bro?" tanya Grimmjow. Lagi-lagi blo'onnya keluar.

"Tuh, si Ichigo tuh!" Hisagi malah nanggepin ke-blo'onan Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra tidak menjawab. Gak _fair_ banget nih. 30 lawan 1. Salah ngomong dikit bisa-bisa berakibat fatal. Dia bagaikan kucing dalam karung. Tapi, dia gak mau nyerah. Enak aja. Dia kan gak sebanci Yumichika dan gak sepenakut si Ishida. Ulqui si cowok _gentle_ gitu loh!

"Kalian pikir gue takut?" tantang Ulquiorra. Wah, bener-bener cari mati nih dia.

"Heh? Gitu, ya? Abisin aja temen-temen!" Rukia ngomporin.

Ketika, semua murid uda pasang pose siap tempur. Tiba-tiba, Orihime maju.

'Apa-apaan nih cewek?' pikir Ulqui. Orihime sudah berdiri di sebelahnya. Dia berdeham.

"Ehem… teman-teman sekalian. Redakan emosi kalian. Mengapa kita harus bertengkar? Maafkanlah dia, si cowok berkulit tembok. Dia berniat baik sudah mengingatkan kita semua. Jadi, dinginkan kepala kalian. Orang sabar disayang Tuhan…" Orihime berkhotbah kayak Aa' Gym. Semua murid melongo. Ulqui juga. 'Ni cewek sarap apa gimana sih?'

Tatsuki gak percaya Orihime ngebelain Ulquiorra. Apa dia gak tau, ya? Tentang hukum di kelas ini. "Hime, ngomong apaan kamu?" tanya Tatsuki mewakili teman-temannya. Mereka tentu gak tega nyakitin cewek sepolos dan selembut Orihime Inoue.

Semua makhluk masih melongo. Belum pernah nih ada yang melanggar hukum kayak gini. Ini sih pelanggaran berat. Mesti dikasih sanksi seberat-beratnya. Tiba-tiba ada yang nyeletuk. Si Yachiru Kusajishi. Tuyulnya kelas 1-B. "Oiya, Orihime-_chan_ kan baru masuk. Jadi dia gak tau peraturannya," katanya mengingatkan semua makhluk.

Seketika semua murid tersadar. "Oo.. iya, ya.. bener juga. Pantesan Inoue berani ngomong kayak gitu. Menentang hukum alam!" kata Abarai. Orihime bingung ngeliat teman-temannya. "Maksudnya apa sih?"

Keigo pun naik ke atas meja tanpa ada yang nyuruh. Menjelaskan bunyi undang-undang tak tertulis yang berlaku bagi semua penghuni kelas 1-B dan 1-A. Gak peduli di situ ada Ulquiorra yang udah nahan-nahan kesabaran mendengar Keigo terus-terusan menjelek-jelekkan kelasnya. 'Sabar… sabar… masih di kandang kambing nih…' ujar Ulqui dalam hati.

Selesai mendengar penjelasan yang memakan dua kali waktu istirahat itu, Orihime kaget. "Hah? Peraturan apaan tuh? Kok aneh banget?" tanyanya heran. Apa maksudnya coba bikin peraturan kayak gitu?

"Udah deh, Inoue. Turutin aja! Gak usah banyak cingcong!" kata Rukia kesal. Si Orihime ini, masih anak baru uda berani ngatur-ngatur.

"Iya, Inoue. Ni peraturan sudah mendarah daging di diri semua siswa yang bersangkutan. Lebih baik turutin aja demi kebaikan kita semua," jelas Ichigo. Tumben EYD-nya bener. Inoue manggut-manggut. Tapi, dalam hatinya masih gak setuju.

Ulquiorra ngeliatin Orihime. Dari atas sampe bawah. Dari depan sampe belakang. Dari Sabang sampe Merauke (mulai deh ga jelas-nya) 'Oo.. jadi ini nih cewek pindahan yang seminggu lalu uda bikin gempar satu sekolah. Tampang biasa aja kayak gini? Emang ada bagian yang luar biasa sih…' pikir Ulqui. Yaah, Ulqui ngeres nih…

"Eh, _onna_. Jadi lo masuk kelas ini tanpa tau aturan mainnya? Ternyata kelas 1-B payah semua, ya?" Ulquiorra bilang. Kelas 1-B langsung penuh aura membunuh.

"_Onna?_ Woi, namaku itu Orihime. O-RI-HI-ME. I-NO-U-E!" kata Orihime gak terima. 'Ni cowok uda dibelain, eh… malah nyolot!'

Ulqui cuma memandang dingin Orihime. Di matanya, semua anak kelas 1-B itu sama aja. SAMPAH. Dia akhirnya keluar tanpa bicara apa-apa. Orihime cengo. Tuh cowok bener-bener kayak mayat idup!

**Flash back kedatangan Orihime…**

SMA Karakura gempar. Gempa berkekuatan 8 skala ritcher kembali melanda Jepang. Peristiwa itu diiringi dengan datangnya Tsunami yang… *BUAK* kembali ke cerita. Cewek berambut panjang oranye. Badan seksi abis. Gak kalah dari Matsumoto-_sensei_ yang emang udah terkenal ke-bohai-annya seantero Jepang. Muka bling-bling, imut, polos, manis abis. Semua cowok di lapangan yang dilintasi tu cewek sampai membuka-tutup rahangnya.

"Gilaaa… asoi banget tuh cewek!" kata Grimmjow takjub sambil ngusap iler. Tatsuki nggeplak Grimmjow.

"Anak SMA mana tuh? Mau dong, mau!" Abarai langsung meler.

"Bener-bener surga…"

Semua cowok di sepanjang lapangan dan koridor mimisan dalam sekejap. Mereka ngikutin tu cewek sampe ke depan ruang guru. Ngapain lagi kalo gak nguping. Berburu informasi sebanyak-banyaknya buat cepet-cepetan pedekate.

"Jadi, namamu Orihime Inoue?" tanya kepala sekolah SMA Karakura, Sousuke Aizen.

' Pssst…. namanya Orihime Inoue….' Cowok-cowok di depan pintu sibuk kasak kusuk.

"Iya, Pak," si cewek oranye manggut-manggut polos. Duuh,,, gak tahan! . (kata para cowok di depan pintu…)

"Apa alasanmu pindah ke sekolah ini?" tanya Aizen lagi. Ni om-om cerewet banget ya?

"Mmm… saya mau ketemu Kurosaki-_kun_. Eh, Ichigo Kurosaki. Dia belahan jiwa saya, Pak," jawab Orihime tegas tanpa ada yang ditutup-tutupi. Gerombolan cowok di depan pintu langsung noleh ke Ichigo yang ikut nguping dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Ng… dia temen SD gue… haha…" jelas Ichigo. Dia merasa hidupnya gak bakal lama lagi. Mati di tangan para penyamun. Sungguh tragis.

"Jadi begitu. Kurosaki, ya?" Aizen mengangguk paham. Sebenarnya, _shock_ juga sama jawaban Hime.

Akhirnya Orihime ditetapkan masuk di kelas 1-B. Uda jelas, cowok-cowok 1-B girang setengah mampus. Klepek-klepek dengan pesona Hime yang bagaikan putri dari negeri antah berantah. Dengan mudah Orihime pun jadi pusat perhatian di SMA Karakura. Dan begitulah ceritanya. Tamat. The end *WOI* lanjut…

Karena sifat ramah dan periangnya, dalam waktu seminggu Orihime sudah punya banyak teman. Sahabatnya yang pertama, Tatsuki Arisawa. Pacarnya yang pertama, tidak ada. Karena semua cowok yang menembaknya baik dengan sembunyi-sembunyi sampe terang-terangan, bahkan ada juga yang cinta ditolak dukun bertindak, Hime menolaknya dengan halus. Bukan apa-apa. Karena hatinya masih untuk Kurosaki-_kun_ seorang.

Tapi… Orihime sama sekali tidak diberi penjelasan tentang hukum di kelas itu. Makanya, sampe sekarang dia gak ngerti apa-apa dengan yang disebut Ichigo—yang denger-denger sampe tujuh turunan keluarganya terus ada di kelas 1-B—sebagai '_Absolute Law'._

**End of flash back…**

Orihime disidang teman-temannya. Dia duduk di tengah, sementara cewek-cowok kelas 1-B mengelilinginya. Yaah, bayangin aja formasi mau main kucing-kucingan.

"Inoue, sebagai kepala suku 1-B, gue bertanggung jawab atas lalainya kami semua tidak menjelaskan peraturan tadi ke elo. Lo boleh protes. Tapi, sebelumnya, ikutin dulu ritual kita!" Ichigo bilang. Yang lain mengiyakan.

"Ritual? Ritual apaan?" Orihime mencicit kayak tikus kejepit.

"Syarat untuk resmi menjadi bagian dari kelas kita," kata Ikkaku lembut. (lembutnya si botak licin gimana ya?)

"Ritualnya gampang kok, Hime," Tatsuki menenangkan. "Cukup dengerin sugesti-sugesti tentang kelas 1-A langsung dari pakarnya."

"…"

"Yumichika Ayasegawa!" tiba-tiba Yumichika lompat ke tengah. Hime mikir, 'Wah, gak beres nih orang!'

Ngeliat tampang si Bencong, Hime jadi horor sendiri. Sugesti apaan ya?

"DENGAR!" teriak Yumichika dengan suara menggelegar. Orihime lompat kodok saking kagetnya. "DENGARlah, sugestiku! Wahai Orihime!"

Hime mengangguk cepat. Iya-in aja deh…

"Kelas 1-A itu, pakarnya kerja keras! Kerjaannya belajar! Dalam 1 hari mereka bisa belajar selama… 12 JAM!" ucap si Bencong dengan muka pucat. Kayak abis nelen pete 2 bungkus terus gak bisa kentut. Pasti kesiksa banget tuh!

Lagi-lagi Hime cuman mengangguk. 'Lebay nih si Yumichika!'

"Kelas 1-A itu, yang paling tahan sama Byakuya-_sensei_! Si guru super _killer_!"

Orihime _sigh_. Kalo itu sih gawat. Kelas 1-B cukup Kenpachi-_sensei_ aja deh…

"Kelas 1-A itu, ketua kelasnya Ulquiorra! Si vampir penyandang predikat '_Numero UNO_' dalam hal kedisiplinan dan ketaatan! Isi kelasnya murid-murid sejenis Toushiro Hitsugaya, Ryou Kunieda, Nanao-_san_, Ishida… !"

'Oh, jadi tuh mayat idup ketua kelas, ya? Pantes lagaknya sok kuasa…' Hime gak dengerin celotehan Yumichika yang lain. Toh, dia gak terlalu kenal murid-murid kelas 1-A. Maklum, kelas itu agak terisolasi dari dunia luar.

Yumichika dengan menggebu-gebu masih berusaha menjelaskan tentang kengerian kelas 1-A. Orihime cabut aja. Temen-temennya juga udah cabut semua. Biarin aja si Yumichika ngomong-ngomong sendiri.

Orihime berjalan santai di koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi. "Keterlaluan juga si bencong. Uda bel pulang gak bilang-bilang. Kurosaki-_kun_ juga berlebihan sih…. Kirain ritual yang kayak gimana… eh, ternyata cuman disuruh jadi penampung hujan lokalnya Yumichika! Huh," Orihime terus ngomel sendiri. Tanpa sadar sedari tadi ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya….

TBC…

**A/N: **Kelar juga… fiuuuh… saya enjoy banget buat , gak perlu mikir susah-susah… tinggal tulis apa yang ada di kepala… Ok, deh. Silakan memberi komentar….!

R

E

V

I

E

W

!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **yeeaaah… setelah sekian lama akhirnya chap. 2 jadi juga… okeh, okeh! Makasi buat yang uda review… seperti biasa saya bales di PM…

Oya, readers… menurut kalian cocoknya dikasi genre apa, ya?

**Disclaimer: **BLEACH© Tite Kubo

**Warning: **Garing, OOC, typo(s), misstypo (mungkin), gaje, dangerous! Hehe…

Well, this is chap. 2… enjoy it!

Breaking The Law

Chapter 2

Sepasang mata itu masih terus ngeliatin Orihime…

Siapakah dia?

Jawabannya akan kita ketahui sesaat lagi, setelah pesan-pesan berikut…

(belum-belum uda ngaco *DUGH*)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Orihime berjalan dengan perasaan gak enak. Dia ngeraba-raba tengkuknya. _Gak ada bulunya kok_. Dia kembali berjalan. Lalu…

"Siapa sih?" Hime teriak sambil balik badan. Tapi, di belakangnya hanya ada lorong panjang yang sunyi. Tak tampak seekor orang pun. Aneh. Aneh banget. Barusan Orihime ngerasa ada yang ngeliatin dia. Kayak ada mata yang nempel di punggungnya. Mendadak ia jadi merinding sendiri.

"Jangan-jangan… Yumichika! Mungkin dia gak terima gue ninggalin dia! Gawat! Masa' tuh bencong pake acara nguntit gue segala sih? Masa' dia takut kesaingan cantik sih? Apa salahnya kalo gue lebih cantik dari dia? APA SALAHNYA?" Hime panik sendiri. Detik berikutnya dia sadar dugaannya gak nyambung blas.

SREK… SREK…

Nah, ini nih yang paling si oranye takutin. Pas lagi sepi-sepinya gini ada suara-suara gak wajar… Orihime asli gak berani noleh ke belakang lagi. Takutnya nanti malah nemuin sesuatu yang bisa buat dia epilepsi mendadak. Dia kan bukan Grimmjow yang dengan segala ke-begoannya mungkin bakal bilang gini kalo ngeliat sesuatu yang gak wajar di belakang, _"Tuh nenek-nenek ngapain sih ngesot-ngesot? Kurang kerjaan banget! Kalo mau ngepel lantai ya sambil berdiri donk!" _

_Nenek-nenek peyot berambut panjang ngesot di lantai itu melototin si Grimmy._

"_Eeh, malah gue dipelototin lagi! Uda bagus diingetin cara ngepel yang lebih berkelas… nenek idup jaman kapan sih? Jaman purba? Jadi, kalo jaman purba itu lantainya dingesotin dulu, ya biar bersih? Ckckck… baru tau saya. Makasi, nek… gue dapet tambahan ilmu buat sejarah nih!"_

Orihime ngikik membayangkan kalo si kucing biru bener-bener ngomong kayak gitu (kemungkinannya sih 80%). Tanpa sadar dia balik badan sambil ketawa-ketawa.

DEG!

"TUYUL KEDUAAAA….!" Hime jerit sekeras-kerasnya. Lari sekenceng-kencengnya. Pipis sebanyak-banyaknya. Sedangkan si tuyul berambut putih, bertubuh pendek, bertampang rajin siapa lagi kalau bukan Toushiro Hitsugaya. Salah satu pentolannya kelas 1-A, mangap lebar-lebar. Kaget. _Shock_. Tidak menduga. Dirinya yang dijuluki salah satu dari 7 keajaiban SMA Karakura, meraih segala prestasi dari Olimpiade Matematika sampe Olimpiade panjat pinang internasional, dijuluki…. TUYUL! KEDUA! YANG KESATU SIAPA? Lebih baik dunia kiamat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"HAH… HAH… HAH…!" Orihime ngos-ngosan. Gimana enggak? Dia udah lari maraton ngelilingin sekolah dua kali! Bayangin, DUA KALI sodara-sodara! Bangunan SMA Karakura yang gedenya ngalah-ngalahin bandara Soekarno-Hatta dia kelilingin sebanyak 2 kali putaran! Cuman gara-gara dia lupa dimanakah letak gerbang keluar sekolah? REKOR. Satu minggu hidup di antara temen-temen bolot membuat bolotnya Hime semakin bertambah.

"Tuyul… ada tuyul! Tuyulnya pake seragam, bawa koper!" Hime ngoceh sendiri. Kemudian, dia menyadari ada yang salah dengan omongannya. "Lho, kok tuyulnya pake seragam sih? Kok bawa koper sih? Oooh… mungkin nyokap tuh tuyul udah nyekolahin anaknya kali. Tuyul jaman modern kan udah berpendidikan. Gak lagi nyolong sembunyi-sembunyi. Tapi uda pake trik. Sip, kabar baik buat Yachiru-_chan_ nih! Dia juga harus masuk ke jurusan khusus TUYUL MILENIUM!" kata Orihime bahagia. Waaah, kalau ada lomba bolot-bolotan, pasti deh Grimmjow bakal jadi juara 1 dan Hime juara 2-nya.

Sementara itu, dari jendela kelas, sepasang mata memandang sinis Orihime yang berjalan keluar dari kawasan SMA Karakura. Di badge penguntit (ato pengamat?) itu tertulis nama kelasnya. 1-A. _Superior class_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu cerah. Cerah banget. Matahari lagi bersinar gila-gilaan. Puanaaas _tenan_…

Cewek rambut jeruk kematengan jalan ke kelasnya sambil sempoyongan gara-gara dehidrasi akut. "Pagi temen-temen…" sapanya lemes. Tambah lemes lagi nyium bau kelasnya yang uda kayak kandang babon bunting. Aseeem… bau keringat di mana-mana.

"Eh, eh, pada ngapain?" tanya Hime ngeliat temen-temen sekelasnya ngerubungin mejanya. "Di kolong meja gue ada surat cinta lagi, ya? Jangan-jangan dari Keigo lagi? Ogah banget deh gue," cerocos Hime sotoy. Keigo langsung manyun.

Orihime nyusup-nyusup ke kerumunan. Dan yang dia liat di sana bukan surat cinta atau apa. Melainkan tulisan "PENIPU! MATI AJA LOE!" ditulis gede-gede di mejanya. Pake pilox merah lagi. Hime melotot. _Apa-apaan neh?_

"Yang sabar ya, Inoue. Kami turut berduka cita atas kejadian yang menimpa meja loe," Rukia bilang. Hime tambah bête abis. _Gak peka amat sih, Kuchiki-san! Harusnya kan ngehibur gue. Eh, malah ngasianin mejanya…_

"Eh, Rukia. Gak penting banget lo! Hime tambah frustasi tuh!" Grimmjow marahin Rukia. Si mata ungu dan abu-abu terpana. Tumben otak Grimmjow nyambung. Keadaan yang sangat langka nih! Hanya muncul sekali seumur hidup!

"Gak usah dipikirin deh, Orihime. Biasa, kalo lo cantik pasti banyak yang sirik. Tenang aja, nanti pelakunya gue hajar pake karate gue! Kayak gini nih, CIAAAT!" Tatsuki mempraktekkan tendangan mautnya ke wajah Ikkaku. Orihime nyengir dikit. Ikkaku jelas gak terima diperlakukan tidak senonoh kayak gitu[?]. Dia ngacungin pedang kayunya dan masang kuda-kuda kayak orang mau boker. Dan dimulailah pertarungan gak penting yang pantesnya di skip aja.

"Pokoknya, yang berani cari gara-gara dengan Inoue berarti cari gara-gara dengan kita-kita juga. Setuju gak temen-temen?" Ichigo sebagai ketua kelas 1-B mengomando temen-temennya. Kelas hening sejenak.

"SETUJUUU!" seru mereka serempak sambil bawa obor. Rame-rame ke istana presiden dan pada teriak, "Turunkan harga minyak! Turunkan harga minyak!" (*PLAK, DUGH, GEDOBRAK* oke, lanjut…) Yang paling semangat adalah kumpulan cowok-cowok jomblo mania yang emang sengaja carmuk di depan Hime tersayang. Tapi, Orihime cuek. Dia masih mikirin kasus tulisan di mejanya. _Jangan-jangan_ _ada hubungannya sama yang kemaren? _batinnya.

"Ada Kenpachi-_sensei_!" Abarai yang baru dateng jerit-jerit panik. Kerumunan di meja Orihime langsung buyar dan duduk di kursi masing-masing. Pasang wajah seserius mungkin sambil pura-pura ngerjain soal-soal fisika. Tapi, lho?

"NGAPAIN KALIAN DI SINI? CEPET KE LAPANGAN!" bentak Kenpachi-_sensei_ menggelegar. Semua murid tersadar. Ngapain juga mereka duduk manis ngerjain soal fisika? Kenpachi-_sensei_ kan ngajar olahraga.

Cowok-cewek kelas 1-B buru-buru ke lapangan sepak bola. Mereka gak mau ambil resiko kena hukuman nelen kaos kaki masing-masing gara-gara terlambat mengikuti pelajaran salah satu dari tujuh guru paling killer versi SMA Karakura itu.

Orihime juga sama. Dia yang tadinya lemes langsung nunjukin muka fresh. Mana mau dia dipaksa nyium kakinya tuh guru—yang baunya dari jauh aja udah kayak ikan tongkol campur terasi direbus dengan telor asin dan dicocol sambel kecap dan rasanya, uuuh… mantap-sedap-bisa-bikin-ketagihan—gara-gara ketahuan gak semangat di jam pelajarannya.

"Gue gak mau mati mudaaa!" Hime teriak dan tancep gas ngeduluin temen-temennya ke lapangan.

**Lapangan bola SMA Karakura…**

Jadwal olahraga kelas 1-B hari ini adalah… JENG-JENG-JENG…. (diiringi bunyi drum, terompet, seruling, kentrung)

Tanding sepak bola lawan musuh bebuyutan mereka… kelaaas saaatu AAA! (kembali terdengar bunyi drum, terompet, seruling, kentrung diiringi halilintar dan petir menyambar-nyambar)

Kelas 1-B langsung pasang tampang preman pasar. Grimmjow ngambil posisi pemanasan, satu lutut ditekuk dan satu tangannya dilipat di dada. Terus dia bilang, "Oh, Tatsuki Arisawa… wajahmu…" BUOGH! Grimmjow terkapar digampar Tatsuki.

Ichigo, Abarai, Chad dan para cowok andalan 1-B melakukan pemanasan ringan. Mereka sama sekali tidak tampak santai. Karena, siapa pun tahu kelas 1-A itu gak cuman pinter ama tajir tapi juga jago olahraga. Beda banget sama kelas mereka yang uda males, suka bikin onar, gak pernah merhatiin guru, yang pinter juga cuman dikit. Tapi, kalo urusan cabut ama bolos paling semangat.

Kelas 1-A juga siap-siap. Ulquiorra sebagai kapten mimpin anak buahnya pemanasan. Tapi, dia sendiri malah ngeliatin cewek yang duduk di bangku cadangan kelas 1-B. Siapa? Gak tahu. Kan banyak tuh cewek yang duduk di sana. Yumichika juga ada.

"PRIIIT…" Kenpachi-_sensei_ niup peluit tanda pertandingan akan segera dimulai. Tiba-tiba, dari arah gedung keluar segerombolan murid eh, nambah jadi… murid SATU SEKOLAH yang pengen ngeliat nih pertandingan! Ajaib, lapangan bola langsung dipenuhin suporter dari berbagai kelas. Ada juga guru yang curi-curi kesempatan buat pacaran. Yaah… sudah pasti Matsumoto sama Gin-_sensei._

Tim cowok dari kedua kubu pun maju. Kubu 1-A dinamain tim Bunga Bangke. Kita sebut aja B-BANG (bacanya pake inggris jadi _Bi-Beng_) biar keren dikit. Terdiri dari 6 orang: Ulqui, Toushiro, Kira, Starrk, Ishida dan Szayel. Kubu 1-B dinamain tim Jeruk Purut. Sebut aja J-PUR (bacanya tetep aja. Kalo pake inggris jadi kayak lekong, _Ji-Pyur _*HOEK*). Terdiri dari Ichigo, Chad, Abarai, Hisagi, Nnoitra, Ikkaku. Grimm nangis-nangis gak di ajak tanding.

(Catatan: yang bikin nama tim adalah… asistennya Ken-_chan_, Yachiru Kusajishi!)

Pertandingan dimulai. Suporter pada heboh neriakin tim jagoan mereka. Yang cowok kebanyakan dukung 1-B. Alasannya, mereka gak suka sama murid 1-A yang emang belagu abis. Mungkin juga iri karena salah satu personel tuh kelas, Ulquiorra yang laris di kalangan suporter cewek. Beberapa _senpai_ bahkan sampe buat spanduk namanya beserta foto ukuran poster. Ulqui sih cuek aja. Dia uda tau resiko jadi cowok ganteng.

Bola pertama ditendang Ichigo ke arah Ikkaku. Tapi, dihadang sama Ulquiorra. Ikkaku gak terima. Dengan jurus _kendo_-nya yang emang udah mahir banget, dia menebas kepala Ulqui pake pedang samurainya (nggak lah… serem banget). Si pucat menghindar dari serangan Si botak licin. Bola ditendang ke arah Starrk.

Uwaah, sayang pemirsa… rupanya yang diberi bola sedang tertidur pulas di tengah lapangan! Ulqui mencak-mencak. Shuuhei Hisagi yang menguasai bola sekarang. Sementara, dari bangku cadangan 1-B, cewek-cewek bersorak untuk kemenangan kelas mereka yang sudah di depan mata. Sedikit lagi mencapai gawang B-BANG yang dijaga si kerempeng Ishida. Yak… tinggal sedikit…

Wow, sayang sekali di detik terakhir pemasukan bola, Toushiro Hitsugaya berhasil menyusup ke sela-sela kaki Hisagi dengan mengandalkan ukuran tubuhnya yang mini. Bola berhasil direbut. Tim B-BANGmembalikkan keadaan. Kerumunan suporter kini meneriakkan nama si rambut _full of_ uban itu. Hime menjerit trauma ngeliat tuh tuyul. Grimmjow berteriak frustasi, "Tuuuh kaan… coba tadi gue ikut! Pasti bakalan…" semuanya langsung menyela, "KALAH TELAK!"

"Goool!" teriakan membahana di seluruh penjuru Jepang. Tangis kebahagiaan dan sujud syukur dipanjatkan atas kemenangan kubu 1-A. Tumpeng dipotong. Lilin ditiup. Semua orang mengelu-elukan nama sang pahlawan pencetak gol.

"Ouh… yeaaah!" Toushiro ber "yes" ria. Di pikirannya udah terngiang lagu _Wee are the champion… Ow, we are the champion_… _Wee…_

"TUNGGU DULU!" Kenpachi-_sensei_ memecah sorak sorai kemenangan 1-0 atas tim si cowok tembok. Lapangan mendadak hening. Satu-satunya pemandangan yang tersisa setelah kepulan debu mereda karena tendangan maut _'Hyourinmaru'_ tuyul kedua, adalah Chad yang berdiri gagah di depan gawang sambil memeluk bola dengan mesra. Dan dia sama sekali belum melewati garis batas gawang. Itu artinyaaa… kedudukan masih sama 0-0!

"Uwooo…!" Ichigo teriak lega. Dia langsung noleh ke Ulqui—yang mukanya uda persis kayak abis nyium kakinya Kenpachi-_sensei—_dan tersenyum licik. _Rasain loe!_ _Baru gitu aja udah ngerasa menang. Gak tau apa kekuatannya Chad itu setara dengan satu gajah tambah dua kingkong. Ngeri kan loe? Baru tau kan loe kekuatan sebenernya dari kelas gue?_

"Guahahaha…" Grimmjow gantiin tawa Ichigo yang uda mau nyembur.

Ichigo sewot, "Napa lo yang ketawa? Harusnya kan gue!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pertandingan dihentikan. Jelas aja, uda 15 menit gak ada yang bisa buat gol sama sekali. Pertahanan kedua kelas sama-sama kuat. Tim J-PUR yang pemainnya rata-rata berotot dan _six pack_ abis ternyata gak bisa ngalahin tim B-BANG yang kebanyakan gak punya bodi. Paling cuman Ulquiorra yang agak _six pack_. Tapi, dengan otak mereka yang ngelebihin Alexander Leuxius Seward (sapa tuh?) sudah jelas bisa ngimbangin kekuatan fisik J-PUR, yang emang cuman ngandelin fisik doang. Gak pake strategi. Gak pake taktik kayak Szayel yang tadi tiba-tiba nyemprotin entah baigon ato racun tikus buatannya ke muka Chad dan tentunya seperti yang Ichigo bilang, gak akan mempan!

Dengan begitu, siapa yang akan menguasai siapa masih menjadi tanda tanya. Penonton pun tak urung kecewa. Mereka hanya bisa menggantungkan harapan pada pertandingan tim cewek yang akan berlangsung sebentar lagi.

…

Kedua kubu cewek berhadap-hadapan. Saling masang muka sesangar mungkin. Tatsuki sebagai kapten tim a-Bus (apel busuk) nyiapin pose tarung terbaiknya. Di belakangnya berdiri Orihime, Rukia, Hiyori, Chizuru dan Isane.

"Go a-Bus, go a-Bus go!" Yumichika neriakin yel-yel buatannya sambil lompat-lompat membabi buta.

"Bantai aja cewek-cewek belagu itu!" komentar para cewek 1-B yang gak ikut tanding. Mereka enek banget ngeliat lagaknya tim C-Bol (celana bolong) yang dipimpin Tia Halibel. Liat aja tuh sih Nemu! Maen bola aja bawa-bawa kipas segala. Emang mau kondangan!

"Tatsu-_chan_! Hime! Kalo kalian menang, nanti gue traktir singkong rebus deh!" Grimm bilang.

Ikkaku nyautin, "Gak modal amat sih, loe!"

"Napa emang? Singkong tuh uda termasuk mewah tau! Murah lagi!" Grimmjow gak terima makanan favoritnya di ejek.

"Mewah kepala lo! Makanya gue bilang lo tuh gak modal! Singkong tuh makanannya emak gue di kampung! Gak elit! Harga diri, man! Harga diri!"

"Biarin! Hidup makanan kampoeng!" Si rambut biru ngeles. Dasar Grimmjow…

Di tribun suporter, cowok-cowok fans Orihime yang jumlahnya hampir setengah lapangan pada ribut. Mungkin mereka bertanya-tanya kenapa kok cewek rambut orange itu bisa tenang-tenang aja di saat segenting ini. Yap, Hime emang tenang banget. Santai, dia balas melambai pada para fans. Padahal, ada sepasang mata yang dari tadi memandangnya penuh kebencian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Benar-benar badai! Perang dunia ke-3!

Pertandingan tim cewek berlangsung ricuh. Bukan suporternya yang jadi penyebab kericuhan. Tapi, ya pemainnya sendiri. Sepak bola yang harusnya tendang-tendangan malah berubah jadi ajang pertarungan ala cewek. Saling cakar, jambak dan ngucapin kata-kata kasar. Penyebabnya sepele, Halibel ngomong sesuatu ke Orihime, yang langsung bikin muka tuh cewek pucet banget. Tatsuki gak terima dan mulai nyerang Halibel. Para cewek dari kedua kelas pun ikut turun tangan.

"Sumpah, bro! Gue ngeri banget tadi! Ternyata, cewek kalo uda berantem bisa lebih parah dari cowok!" kata Ichigo ke temen-temennya yang lagi makan bakso di kantin.

"Gue setuju, man! Sampe gak ada seorang pun yang berani ngelerai!" sahut Abarai.

"Tapi, emang kurang ajar tuh cewek 1-A! Dia kan yang bikin cewek-cewek kelas kita panas?" tanya Ikkaku geram.

"Eh, bro… kalian gak ada yang ngucapin bela sungkawa ke gue nih ceritanya?" kata Grimmjow memelas sambil nunjukin sekujur tubuhnya yang bonyok.

"Kasian? Sama elo? Yang bener aja, Grimm! Justru kita bersyukur loe kena hajar cewek-cewek tadi. Kali aja lo gegar otak trus bereinkarnasi jadi jenius kayak Einstein!" Hisagi bilang.

"Sialan loe pada!" protes Grimm. Semuanya ngakak.

"Habis sapa suruh tadi lo pake sok-sok nyelametin Tatsuki? Cewek loe tuh perkasa. Dihajar sepuluh preman juga gak bakalan mati!" ujar Ichigo yang emang udah kenal Tatsuki dari kecil.

**Ruang kelas 1-B…**

"Loe gak papa kan, Orihime?" tanya Tatsuki cemas. Dia gak tau apa yang Halibel omongin ke Orihime. Yang jelas setelah 'perang' tadi cewek itu jadi semakin murung.

"Ori…"

"Aku gak papa kok, Tatsuki-_chan_," jawabnya sambil senyum. Senyum palsu pastinya.

"… Ya udah kalo gitu. Kalo ada apa-apa bilang aja. Atau perlu sekalian gue hajar tuh rambut kuning biar kapok?" Tatsuki menawarkan. Tadi dia sempat ngasih bogem mentah ke wajah Halibel. Tapi, kayaknya belum cukup.

"Jangan!" cegah Orihime. Dia gak bisa bayangin gimana jadinya kalo Halibel sampe dihajar lagi sama Tatsuki. Jadi gak berbentuk kali. Peristiwa tadi aja udah semakin memperparah dendam antara 1-B dan 1-A.

"Kenapa? Dia itu anak 1-A yang paling gue benci! Jangan-jangan sugestinya Yumichika ke elo gak mempan, ya?" tembak Tatsuki. Orihime menjawab lirih, "Emangnya harus benci, ya?"

"Apa?"

"Eh, nggak. Tatsuki-_chan_ pulang duluan aja."

Tatsuki mengangguk. Dia tahu, Hime lagi suntuk dan pengen sendirian. Sepeninggal Tatsuki, Orihime melamun. Sekarang dia sadar akan satu hal. Halibel begitu membencinya karena dia tahu rahasia masa lalu Orihime.

_Mungkin yang nulis ini juga dia…_ tebak Orihime sambil membaca ulang tulisan merah di mejanya. Dari tadi dia sudah berusaha ngehapus nih tulisan, tapi gak bisa-bisa. Akhirnya, dia biarin aja.

"Kenapa dia bisa tahu? Padahal gue pindah sekolah buat mulai semuanya dari awal…" bisiknya. Orihime membenamkan kepalanya di meja dan menangis pelan. Mau tidak mau, dia jadi inget lagi kejadian yang sangat ingin dilupakannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_It's rainy day…_

_Seorang pria berumur sekitar 20-an berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang tamu dengan cemas. Ia menggigiti kukunya berkali-kali sampe tuh kuku tinggal pangkalnya doank. Matanya tak lepas dari jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 8.30 malam._

"_Mana sih, tuh anak! Uda jam segini belum pulang!" ujarnya gusar. Dia mondar-mandir lagi. _

"_Hujan lagi! Apa gue cari aja, ya? Tapi, kemana?" pikirnya bingung. Lalu, dia ngambil jaketnya yang tergeletak di sofa dan bergegas keluar. Hendak mencari adiknya. Baru aja dia membuka handle pintu, dia ngeliat sesosok cewek yang sangat dikenalnya berlari-lari sambil nutupin kepalanya pake tas biar gak kena tetesan hujan._

"_ORIHIME!" sentaknya marah. Orihime hanya berdecak kesal sambil melepas sepatu boot-ya. 'mulai lagi deh!'_

"_Sori, _Onii-chan_… Aku baru pulang."_

"_Uda tau! Dari mana kamu? Gak liat jam berapa sekarang? Tuh liat!" bentak Sora Inoue. Orihime ngeliat jam dengan ogah-ogahan._

"_Jam setengah sembilan? Kenapa emang? Aku tuh uda SMA, _Nii-chan_… Masa harus pulang tepat waktu sih! Emangnya bayi!" sungut Hime. Dia pun berlalu ke kamarnya. _

_Sora Inoue mendesah pelan. Adiknya, Orihime Inoue dari dulu selalu berbuat seenaknya. Apa dia gak sadar semenjak orang tua mereka tidak ada, dialah yang selalu mengurus Orihime. Dan dia sangat menyayangi adiknya itu. Lebih dari dirinya sendiri._

_**SMA Las Noches, kelas 1-8…**_

"_Ori-_chan_, mau ikut clubbing abis pulang sekolah?" tanya Neliel dan geng-nya._

_Orihime mendengus, "Kenapa, sih kalian selalu nanyain gue? Gue kan uda pasti ikut!"_

"_Gak dicariin nih sama Kakak loe? Loe kan adiknya tersayang…" Yoruichi ngakak._

"_Nggak! _Onii-chan_ aja yang selalu ikut campur urusan gue!" elak Hime. _

_Ya, itulah kerjaan Orihime dan geng 'Crazy'-nya tiap hari. Clubbing, ngecengin cowok, karaokean, bolos dsb. Itu bukan hal aneh. SMA Las Noches emang udah terkenal sebagai sekolah penghasil murid-murid gak bener. Orihime masuk ke sekolah itu gara-gara gak diterima di SMA Seireitei yang terkenal di kota Karakura. Dia tau gak mungkin bisa masuk ke sana dengan otaknya yang pas-pasan. Tapi, Sora-_nii_-nya tetep maksa. Jadi, yaah… _

"_Orihime, jelasin apa maksudnya nih surat!" suruh Sora selesai membaca surat yang dikasih Hime (yang lagi-lagi pulang malem). _

"_SP," jawab cewek itu singkat. _

"_Nenek-nenek juga tau kalo ini SP! Maksudku, apa maksud isi surat yang nyuruh Aku dateng ke sekolahmu ini? Kamu tawuran lagi di sekolah!" bentak Sora berapi-api. _

"_Udah deh, _nii-chan_ dateng aja-HIK… gak usah banyak ta-HIK… nya!"_

_Laki-laki itu tercekat ngeliat tubuh adiknya yang sempoyongan. "KAMU MABUK, HIME?" _

"_Ngg-HIK… gak. SUER! Tadi cuman minum teh… iya, teh anget! Aaa-HIK… ampun!" Orihime menciut. Baru kali ini Sora semarah itu. Tapi, dia bener-bener gak tau apa minuman yang dikasih Neliel tadi. Kayaknya sih teh rasa pete._

"_BAKA! MANA ADA TEH YANG BISA BIKIN MULUT BAU JENGKOL!"_

"_Ampun! HIK… Ampun Sora _nii_!"_

Orihime tersenyum kecil mengingat kejadian hari itu. Memorinya berputar lagi ke hari berikutnya…

_It's rainy again…_

_Sora Inoue memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut-denyut. Tadi dia sudah ke sekolah Orihime dan kembali mendapat teguran dari kepala sekolah tentang kelakuan adiknya. Dan dia memutuskan untuk mengurangi beban pikiran dengan curhat ke pacarnya lewat telpon tentang semua masalah Orihime. Dia sebaya dengan Hime, tapi sikapnya jauh lebih dewasa. Sekarang bebannya sedikit berkurang walaupun kepalanya masih agak pusing._

'_Orihime kok gak dateng sih? Ke mana lagi tuh anak?' pikirnya kesal. Udah dua jam dia nunggu di terminal ini. Tapi, sampe lumutan adiknya gak juga dateng bawain payung. Sora mendengus sebal._

_30 menit berlalu…_

"_Buju Buneng! Lama amat si Hime! Liat aja kalo gue uda sampe rumah, gue jadiin lemper tuh anak tikus!" umpat Sora sambil nyakar-nyakar tiang. _

_10 menit…_

_Dari kejauhan dia ngeliat Orihime dan temen-temennya berjalan santai…_

_Pake payung yang seharusnya dibawain Hime untuknya…_

_Sambil cekikikan dengan wajah tidak bersalah telah membiarkan Kakaknya kedinginan menunggu evakuasi dari tim SAR…_

_Kemarahan Sora uda nyampe ubun-ubun…_

"_HIMEEEE!" Sora teriak kenceng gak peduli disangka orang gila. Orihime dari seberang jalan noleh dan langsung geleng-geleng kepala. "_NII-CHAN_ NGAPAIN DI SITU? KOK GAK PULANG SIH! MAU JADI ANAK BANDEL JUGA, YA?" jeritnya mengalahkan suara hujan._

'_WTF?'_

_Baru kali ini Sora ngerasa pengen banget ngeliat Hime dikerubutin semut api sampe pingsan terus mati mengenaskan dan terpaksa harus dibakar hidup-hidup biar gak menyebarkan wabah ngeselinnya ke seluruh umat manusia._

"_GUE NUNGGU ELO TAUK!" Sora menjawab frustasi. Orihime pun tersadar dan memukul jidatnya. "OOO… IYA, YA… AKU LUPA! TUNGGU DI SANA, _NII-CHAN_!" Sora Inoue cuman ngangguk pasrah._

_Hime berlari menghampiri Kakaknya…_

_Mungkin karena hujan dia tidak melihat truk tangki air yang melaju kencang ke arahnya… mungkin karena sudah di ambang kematian dia tidak mendengar teriakan Sora dan teman-temannya dan orang-orang di jalan dan klakson yang menjerit-jerit…_

_Mungkin karena ingin menentang takdir Sora melompat ke tengah jalan… mendorong adiknya yang membeku tanpa bisa bergerak seinci pun menatap benda raksasa di depannya… _

_BRAAAAK! _

_CIIIT! _

_BRUAGH! _

_OEEEK… _*PLAK!*

_Bunyi decitan ban yang memekakkan telinga, bunyi daging yang terkoyak, suara tubuh yang menghantam aspal, jeritan orang-orang… _

"_SORA _NII_!" Orihime menjerit dan berlari menghampiri Sora yang tergeletak berlumuran darah._

"_TOLONG! TOLONG! Siapa aja, tolongin Kakak gue…! Nel, Yoruichi, TOLONG!" pinta Orihime pada kedua temannya yang hanya menatap miris tanpa berusaha membantu. Cewek berambut ungu dan hijau mundur perlahan-lahan kemudian berlari menjauh._

_APA?_

_Orihime membatu melihat reaksi kedua temannya. Tidak. Benarkah mereka temannya? Yang kabur saat dia membutuhkan pertolongan? _

"_Sialaan! Sialaan!" Orihime menangis dengan tetap memeluk tubuh Sora erat-erat. Tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa._

_Dan cowok berambut orange jabrik itu pun datang. Dia menelpon ayahnya yang ternyata adalah dokter di sebuah rumah sakit. Cowok itu memberi semangat pada Orihime, meyakinkan kalau Kakaknya masih bisa diselamatkan. Orihime hanya bisa berharap kata-katanya benar, walaupun dia tahu Sora-nii gak akan pernah bangun lagi. Gak akan pernah lagi memarahi Orihime yang selalu pulang malem dan terlibat tawuran dengan geng cewek lain dan mabuk gara-gara minum bir yang disangkanya teh. Tidak akan pernah lagi…_

"_Maaf, _Onii-chan_… maaf…"_

"Aku janji akan jadi anak baik, Onii-_chan…_ Aku janji gak akan ngerepotin Onii-_chan_ lagi…" gumam Orihime disela-sela tangisnya. Dari celah siku yang basah, dia ngeliat seseorang bersepatu converse hijau-putih berjalan mendekatinya.

"Siapa?" tanyanya serak.

"Kau nangis, _Onna_?" tanya orang itu. Wajah Orihime berubah kesal. Cuman satu orang yang manggil dia _Onna_. Si cowok zombie.

"Bukan urusan lo!" bentaknya tanpa mengangkat wajah.

"Loe gak pantes nangis! Uda terlambat!" ujar sebuah suara.

"Uda gue bilang bukan uru… eh?" Orihime mendongak. Ulquiorra dan… HALIBEL!

#TBC#

**A/N**: yak, bagaimana? Apakah semakin membingungkan? silakan tanya kalo ada yang gak ngerti…

Review kudasai… huehe… (ngaco)


End file.
